Chance to Say
by BabiStarLite
Summary: Sequel to "So Much For My Happy Ending." I thought it deserved a sequel even though not much people liked it.This one will be brighter.This might be a 2-3-or4 shot.What will happen when Mitchie's past from 3 years ago comes back to haunt her? Find out..
1. Chapter 1

Three years.

Three fucking years since I felt for someone. Three years since my virginity was stolen from me. And most importantly, three years since I last saw Shane Gray. It took me three years to move on, but I did it.

Or so I thought.

You see, three years ago, my life wasn't all _too_ interesting. I had my best friend in the whole world, Shane Gray. I fell in love with my best friend who happened to be three years older than me.

Well, I was raped while walking home from a movie with said friend. I went through depression afterwards and shut the whole world out. Including Shane. Well, me and him finally spoke. {Him screaming at me was more like it.} Long story short, Shane thought I was avoiding him. He fought and screamed at each other, _somehow_ leading into the realization of him telling me he loved me. Just before he drove away for the. Last. Time.

Thats right. All because of me, my best friend ran away from home. From his home town of 18 years. {Mine of 15} For. Three. Years.

Well, into the now then.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**September 16 -- 4:21 AM**

I awoke with a jump just like every other morning. It's the same night mare every time. Even though it was three years ago, I can't stop re-living that night in the alley. I can't stop imagining the crooked smile he gave me or his grimy face.

I sat up breathing hard, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was a little dizzy as I climbed out of bed and walked into my small attatched bathroom. I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face with it. I sighed and wiped the leftover tears from my eyes.

About five minutes later, I walked out into my huge living room and found my small computer in the dark, pressing the power button. I stared at it mindlessly as it flickered to life. I sighed and stood up, walking into my kitchen. I turned a small knob to the left of me that turned on the light. I barely turned the knob so that the room was only dimly lit. My coffee pot was already prepared just in case I had a night like this. Well, in my case right now, morning, so all I had to do was pour a glass. I didn't feel sweet at the slightest bit so I just drunk it black. I grimaced at the taste. I shrugged and took another sip anyway before walking back to the computer. It was completely silent except for the sound of the crashing rain hitting my roof.

My MSN signed me on to IM automatically. I saw a little box on the start bar blinking orange. I opened it confused. Who would be up this late? Well...or this early. Whatever. I smiled a little when I saw who. Nate. My new best friend lately.

**NgArTaEy says:  
**_What are you doing up?_

**MitchTorres says:**

_I could ask you the same thing... :)_

**NgArTaEy says:**

_Touche', lol, I couldn't sleep. My addiction is getting bad. But hey. Video games do that to a man. OK. Your turn._

**MitchTorres says:**

_I had the nightmare again._

**NgArTaEy says:**

_I'll be right over. _

**MitchTorres says:**

_Nate, u don't have to come every time I have the dream. I'll be fine. Besides, its POURING outside. Seriously._

**NgArTaEy says:**

_One more thing. "I am Ledgend," or "Transformers?" _

Mitchie sighed to herself.

**MitchTorres says:**

_Transformers. I don't like I am Ledgend because the cute dog dies. :(_

**NgArTaEy says:**

_lol. ok. Give me ten minutes. Nate the GREAT is out. _

**MitchTorres says:**

_lol. =D You are such a dork._

**NgArTaEy says:**

_yeeah...but in a cute way. ; )_

**MitchTorres says: **

_W.E. Talk to you soon I guess. And thank you. :( :) Sorry._

**NgArTaEy says:**

_No problem. Don't be. I do it because I WANT to. _

**NgArTaEy HAS SIGNED OUT.**

**Regular POV**

Mitchie sighed and wiped away the tears she missed before. These ones were fresh. This wasn't the first time that this has happened. She still questioned herself oftenly why Nate was still her friend after all that had happened with his brother. She afterall, was the reason why he left. Nate knew everything that had happened though and he seemed to be really understanding. He was the only person who knew about the rape and the nightmares. Every time she had the night mare, Nate would come over and help her back to sleep. He would always just end up staying over with her. She turned her computer off. She sat there in the dark crying softly.

Soon after, a soft knock on the door made her jump. She furiously wiped her eyes as quick as she could and went to answer it. The second the door was open, she felt Nate's arms wrap around her. "Are you ok?" he murmured against her hair. She nodded, not only lying to him, but to herself as well. She tried her hardest not to cry but finally broke down aainst his chest, which was soaking wet from the rain. The only sight she could see outside in the pitch black was a dim flickering light about five houses down. She could barely even see that from how hard the rain was coming.

Nate pulled Mitchie inside, afraid she was going to get sick. He shut the door quietly and continued to hold her. "It's going to be ok." he would murmur over and over again against her hair. He pet the back of her hair gently.

Once he finally got her calmed down, Nate put "Transformers" in the DVD player and sat on the couch, pulling Mitchie into his arms in a friendly gesture. About an hour into the movie, Mitchie dozed off, causing Nate to soon after. He always waited until she was asleep first.

**September 16 {Still} -- 9:20 AM**

Nate's cell phone buzzed. He decided to just ignore it and continue to sleep. He pulled it out of his still-wet-shirt pocket and set it down on the coffee table about a foot away from them, making sure not to wake Mitchie. He nestled his head back against the couch pillow. Mitchie stirred slightly against his chest then became still again. He was a lot more comfortable now because, sometime through the night, they switched sleeping positions and ended up laying down rather than sitting up. He slowly started to drift back to sleep.

**9:23 AM**

His phone buzzed again. The vibration against the table woke him up. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it.

But it wouldn't stop.

He sighed and reached for the phone, accidentally waking Mitchie up in the process. He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry." he whispered. She closed her eyes for a second and blinked hard. "It's ok." she whispered back and yawned. He grimaced and looked at his color ID.

MOM.

He sighed and unwillingly flipped his phone open. Mitchie moved a little off of his chest so he could lift it to his ear. "Hello-"

"Nate! You have to come home! I have a big surprise for you! Uh, bring Mitchie if you want! Hurry birthday boy!" she hung up after speaking quickly. Mitchie looked at him confused. "What was that all about?" she asked. He chuckled. "Apparently," he mocked his mom's excited tone. "My mom has some huge surprise for me!" Mitchie nodded. "Happy birthday, Natey. Uh, sorry that you couldn't spend the first hours of it with your family." she mumbled. He shook his head. "Technically, I _did_. You _are_ like my sister, you know." he pointed out. She pretended to scoff. "Aw. And I thought Jason filled that role so well." she joked. He chuckled. "Well, lucky you, I am the only one who still lives with the 'rents." he grinned. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

**9:40 AM**

Nate changed into a shirt that he had already left at Mitchie's house before, since his current one was still damp. Mitchie changed and brushed her hair upstairs. She stared out the window. The skies were dark and angrier than ever. The rain started coming down hard as she could see the wind pound against nearby trees. It looked like it could almost be evening as the angels cried mercilessly on the little town.

**9:48 AM**

Nate chuckled. "I should of driven here." he mumbled as they stepped outside, being splashed with hundreds of drops of rain. Mitchie shook her head. "I love this." she whispered. "It almost makes me want to run in it." she continued, still staring at the sky, smiling. He shrugged. "Why not?" he offered with a smirk. She beamed at him. They were both already soaked as thunder boomed around them. "Come on!" she laughed, and started running. He chuckled and followed her in the same speed.

They laughed and reached the house in about two minutes. They slowed down a little bit when they saw an electric blue Corvette parked in front of his house. Mitchie whistled. "Maybe _that's_ my surprise." Nate joked in awe. Mitchie scoffed, snapping him out of his daze. "What?" he snapped. "Your parents aren't stupid you know." she chuckled. Nate stopped walking on the sidewalk, causing her to turn around. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he accused and feigned hurt. She laughed. "Like your parents would buy you a car like _this_ for you to total." she motioned toward it.

Nate pretended to glare. "Oh, ha, ha, ha." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. She giggled and kicked him playfully, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Don't be such a baby." she shot at him before taking off towards the front door. He scoffed and ran after her. They came through the door laughing and still breathing hard from the run to his house.

"Hi, Mrs. Jo...nas..." Mitchie started in a bright tone that faded abruptly when she saw who was sitting on the other couch, his black, straight hair covering his face partly as he looked at the ground. When he looked back up, it all fell perfectly back into place, causing Mitchie to stop breathing.

He was still so breath-takingly beautiful.

And she wanted to throw something at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Nate was a mixture of both surprised and happy to see his older brother. "Happy Birthday." Shane addressed him, standing up. He was in a plain black, v-neck t-shirt and dark faded blue jeans. Nate wiped rain drops from his forehead. "Uh thanks." he replied. He walked up to Shane and hugged him tightly.

Shane looked over Nate's shoulder at Mitchie. She stared at him as if he were some mutant. She only stared at him for about half a second later before all of the memories flooded her mind. She tried her hardest to choke back the tears. "Uh," she said a little awkwardly. "Bye Mrs. Jonas. See ya later, Nate." her voice became a quick whisper. "Happy Birthday." she quickly walked out of the house into the rain and down the side walk. As soon as she was out of sight from the house, she started running as if her life depended on it. "No, no no." she muttered to herself.

"Mitch," Nate whispered just before she left, seeing the look on her face. He was about to run after her.

"Nah-ah-ah." his mother stopped him. "You two can talk later. You promised you would help your father send out invitations for the party this weekend." she said, almost scolding him as if he forgot. He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. He gritted his teeth, hoping Mitchie would be OK at least until he could have free time to go check on her.

Shane stood there for about a moment debating in his mind what to do next. He took a deep breath and bolted out the door. He heard his mom call his name in question but ignored it and kept running. In the first minute, by the time he turned the corner onto another street, he was drenched from the rain. He growled to himself and picked up speed. He finally saw someone walking in the distance. He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Mitchie!" he called. "Stop!" She must not of heard him.

Shane knew better. She was ignoring him.

Mitchie's heart started pumping like crazy when she heard Shane calling her name. She thought she was just imagining things. She took a glance back and squinted through the rain to see him standing in the distance. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She started walking quickly.

Shane sighed and started running as fast as he could. "Hey!" he kept calling. He finally caught up and stopped in front of her.

Mitchie hesitated but continued to walk. She shoved past him in a fury. He stood there, bewildered for a moment before catching up to her again. "Mitchie, stop." he said again. She took a deep breath and turned around, her glare causing Shane to narrow his eyes. "Uh, can we talk?" he mumbled. She rolled her eyes. "I'm still standing her, aren't I?" she said with every ounce of venom she could lash out.

Shane blinked rapidly. His eyes were irritated from the hard falling rain. "Wan we talk somewhere _else?" _he hissed. She rolled her eyes and walked up the driveway to her front door. He followed, studying the house that he used to go to every day three years ago. His eyes fell back upon her. He admired all the ways she had changed. "Mitchie...you're..." he started but trailed off. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?" she said flatly with a little skeptism in her voice.

They stood at the front door, under the ledge of the roof. The rain still smacked against the two.

Mitchie sighed, annoyed, and opened the door, before stepping in. Shane followed. "Listen, Mitchie." he started as they both sat down on her couch. She noticed how close he sat to her and slid to the complete opposite side. He sighed and pretended not to notice. "I just want to talk about what happened and move on." he said in a low tone. She scoffed. "It's been three fucking years, Shane." it burnt her tongue to say his name. "Aren't you past moving on? Besides," she glared at him, her brows furrowed slightly, "_You're_ the one who left scared like a coward." she spat. Anger started building inside of Shane. He tried his best to control it. He twitched and fumed. He couldn't. He stood up. "God dammit, Mitchie!" he screamed loudly. "I tried as hard as I fucking could!" Mitchie stood up and stepped closer to him. "Yeah!" she shouted back. "It really showed!" It was times like these where Mitchie was glad that she didn't have any neighbors. Her and Shane were practically having a screaming death match. No. There wouldn't even be a 'practically' in it. They were. "You were avoiding me god dammit!" he became louder and more in her face. "Oh! Cause the whole fucking world revolves around YOU!"

"I FUCKING CALLED! I TEXTED! WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU IGNORE EVERYTHING! WHAT THE _FUCK _COULD OF POSSIBLY BROUGHT YOU TO SHUTTING ME OUT?"

"YOU DIDN'T-"

"GOD DAMMIT!!! _WHY?!_" He screamed louder than the rest of the whole conversation. Mitchie could actually feel the vibration from how loud his voice became.

Shane was visibly fuming, angry tears barely in his eyes.

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED, dammit! Are you HAPPY?!" tears flooded down her face. Shane's face wiped clear of all emotion. "What?" he whispered, backing down a little. Mitchie started shaking her head, the tears coming down worse than before. "Just get out." she whispered brokenly. He narrowed his eyes and was about to argue. "Get out!" she screamed before running upstairs and locking herself in the main bathroom. She was shaking uncontrollably as she held her stomach and sat on the edge of the tub. The bath tub seemed more like a jaccuzzi. It was huge and had small steps that led into it.

"Mitchie," she heard him speaking quietly on the other side of the door. "Just go away!" she sobbed. He shook his head. "Just let me in." he begged softly. She heard the double meaning in his words. It made her cry even harder. "Don't do this again." he continued to speak, more desperate now. "Don't shut me out."

"Shane!" she sobbed. "I can't-I just-I can't do this!" she continued to cry as she held her stomach tighter. Shane sighed. "Then I hope you aren't anywhere near the fucking door." he muttered. She narrowed her eyes the best she could. "What?" she demanded in a small sob. Shane took a deep breath and rammed the door as hard as he could with his shoulder.

Mitchie gasped. "Shane!" she screamed. He ignored her. He was glad at the moment that he was wearing his leather jacket. It helped soften the impact a little. Finally, after about 6 rams, he broke the door open. He shut it behind him. "Shane!" Mitchie screamed. "What the fuck-"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he demanded. She sighed and stared at the floor, still crossing her arms over her stomach. "I know-" she sniffed- "I get it. I was a self centered bitch who thought the world revolved around me. I shouldn't of kept it to myself, right?" she started to break down. She hadn't actually talked about since she told Nate two years ago. Shane shook his head rapidly and grabbed both of her hands, yanking her up and into his arms. She sobbed against his chest. They were both still soaking wet from the rain. He kissed her hair and held her tigher. "No... Mitchie. But if you told me..." his voice became a pathetic whisper. "If you told me, I would have been there for you. We could of fixed things. We-"

Mitchie started shaking her head. She buried her face in his wet leather jacket. "No. You would of thought I was a slut. You would never-" she started in a mumble but he stopped her.

"No! Mitchie! I wouldn't! We were best friends! You meant everything to me! I loved you so much, Mitch! How could you not see it?" he said in a small whisper. It was quiet for a few painfully long moments. "And to answer one of your previous questions, no. Even after three years, I haven't moved on."

Mitchie sniffled and kept her face against his jacket. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she mumbled. Shane sighed. "It means I still love you Mitchie. It's so much easier for me to say it now, because you aren't underage anymore. It isn't illegal for me to feel this way about you anymore. Now the only thing standing in my way is _your_ feelings. Is the rejection." he confided. He didn't want to let go of the hug now. He was afraid of how she would react. After a couple of minutes, his heart pounded. "Mitchie...please say something." he begged. She stayed quiet for another moment.

"Shane..." she whispered. "I just don't...love you anymore." she stepped back from him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Don't get me wrong," she pleaded quickly, "I _do_ love youbut I just don't think..." she trailed off. Shane sighed and feigned a smile. She could see right through him. "I understand." he lied. "Friends?" he whispered unwillingly. He held out his hand. She smiled weakly through her tears and took his hand. He pressed his lips into a tight line and pulled her into him again. "Are you ok?" he murmured. She nodded against his chest, sobbing slightly.

After a few moments, Shane and Mitchie were walking towards the bathroom door. Shane went to grab the handle but it wouldn't budge. His eyes widened before he could compose himself. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. The tears had finally stopped. "What?" she asked. He yanked hard on the door but couldn't get it open. "Uh...the door is stuck." he muttered sheepishly. Her eyes widened. "What?" she shrieked.

*************

**Hey everyone. I just thought I should add a sequel to "So Much For My Happy Ending." since it ended so sadly. This one will be a little brighter. I hope I get more reviews for this one than the last lol. No one seemed to like the last. Well, I hope you liked it. I am thinking of going 2-3-or 4 shot for this one. It will be short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**September 16**  
**5:45 PM**

Shane and Mitchie were still locked in the bathroom. He had tried several times to call Nate or anyone but couldn't get any signal on his cell phone.

**5:59 PM**

After another 15 minutes, Shane finally was able to text Nate. He said he would be there in about ten to twenty minutes since he was still helping out with setting up for the party.

They were both laying in the bath tub by now, just kicking back. Mitchie had her eyes closed as she rested her legs on the edge of the tub. Shane had his cell phone out and was playing a video game. He was trying his hardest not to pull her into his arms, and this was the only thing to keep his mind off of it. Mitchie sighed quietly and wiped her cheeks, which were still slightly stained from tears. Shane took a quick glance at her to make sure she was OK, causing him to lose the current game he was playing. "Dammit!" he muttered. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "What?" she asked quietly. He shrugged. "Just lost at a game of BlasterBall." he mumbled, continuing to play.

Mitchie just nodded and looked at his phone. She smiled slightly and scoffed. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't remove them from his video game.

**6:20 PM**

"What?" he asked. She laughed. "You still have the same phone that you did three years ago." she mumbled quietly. He laughed along with her this time, making her shudder.

It has been so long since he did that.

It has been so long period.

"Well, excuse me." he mumbled, faking an attitude. She laughed in a whisper, not really putting much heart into it. He sighed. "You know, I hate seeing you like this." he whispered. She sighed. "Sorry." she replied, just as quiet. He shook his head. "Don't be. I understand, I guess." he shrugged. "It has been a while since you ... talked about..it. Am I wrong?" Mitchie just shook her head. "Last time talked about it was like two years ago. When I told Nate." she informed him quietly. He nodded, not being able to help but narrow his eyes. "Nate never even mentioned that you two were friends." he mumbled.

Mitchie sighed, slightly annoyed. "That's because you disappeared. You never called your own family, Shane. What did you expect?" she asked, closing her eyes again. He just shook his head. He did not want to seem like the bad guy at the moment.

**6:24 PM**

"How could you not see it?" he asked, almost inaudibly, snapping his phone shut and shoving it in the pocket of his leather jacket. She narrowed her eyes, but kept them closed. "What are you talking about now?" she asked in a sigh.

"How could you not see how much I loved you?"

Mitchie felt her stomach tie up into a knot.

**6:28 PM**

"Shane can we not do this right now?" she begged in a whisper. "I don't want to fight anymore. Please." Shane just shook his head. "So what? We're going to act as if nothing ever happened? As if we weren't in love with each other?" he demanded, glaring at her now. She shook her head and finally opened her eyes, keeping them at the bottom of the tub. "I never said I was in love with you."

"Bullshit. Mitchie. I knew you were. I could see it in your eyes-" as he spoke, Mitchie crawled away from him to sit on the other side of the tub. He just closed in on her with every move she made. He was hovering over her now, both of his arms outstretched to press against the cool marble of the bath tub. He had her pinned even though he wasn't touching her. His face was centimeters from hers. "I saw, Mitchie. I knew that you were in love with me. I had always hoped that you would finally tell me one day but you never did. So I couldn't tell you." he was talking in a dark whisper now. "I couldn't tell you, Mitchie. And you never even saw. You were so fucking young. So naive. Now. Try to tell me _now_ that you don't see it." he glared into her eyes. He inched his face just a little closer. She opened her mouth to speak until there was a knock on the bathroom door, making them both jump. "Guys? Shane? Mitch?" Nate called from the other side of the door. Mitchie ducked out from under Shane and stood up quickly, going towards the door. "Nate!" she cried in relief. She so owed him for that save. She heard him fumble with the door knob as Shane slowly got up and out of the tub. "I can't get it open." he muttered, mainly to himself. Mitchie sighed, not daring to even glance behind her at Shane. "Ram it open then." she mumbled, trying to help. She could practically hear the skepticism in his voice as he spoke.

"Is that what smart ass did in the first place?"

"Fuck you." Shane mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah." Mitchie said over him. Nate scoffed. "Hold on." he muttered. She heard him walk away.

He came back moments later. "Step away from the door." he tried to sound dramatic. Mitchie and Shane complied anyway. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Nate holding a wooden chair from Mitchie's bedroom. He set it down and smirked in triumph. Mitchie sighed and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she sighed in relief. He chuckled and nodded. "No problem." he mumbled. "Come on. The party is starting. I can't believe this." he muttered, mainly to himself. "I'm late for my own birthday party." Mitchie laughed shakily. "Well, I might be late too. I need to change out of these wet clothes." she muttered. Nate shook his head. "You left some at my house." he informed her. "Just change there. Come on. 20 minutes!" he sighed. She laughed and nodded. As Shane came out of the bathroom next, Nate gave him a skeptical look. Shane shook his head and avoided eye contact. "Nothing happened." he muttered, sensing that that was what Nate was getting at. He put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything." Nate three walked down the stairs and out of the house.

**6:42 PM**

They all finally made it to the Gray house.

**7:00 PM**

Mitchie was upstairs in Nate's room, changing into one of her tank tops and a pair of grey skinny jeans that she had left over once. She had her jeans on by now and took her shirt off.

"Nate, Caitlyn's he-" Shane started before freezing. "Oh!" he shouted, turning around after accidentally staring at her bare chest for a minute. Mitchie froze, wide eyed and started blushing like crazy. Why the fuck had she chosen not to put on a bra? She was mentally cursing herself. "So-sorry! I didn't know-I mean-I thought Nate was-"

"Get out!" Mitchie yelled exasperatedly in embarassment. He just nodded and quickly walked out of the room and stopped in the hall down the stairs. "Shit." he whispered to himself. This was not going to help the situation they were currently in. It wasn't going to help at all. He jumped and composed himself when he saw Mitchie walk down the stairs. She sighed and hesitated before stopping.

**7:07 PM**

"Uh.." she muttered. Shane shrugged, trying to save her the embarassment. "No big deal." he muttered. It sounded like a question once it left his lips. She just sighed and slapped her hand on her forehead. They could hear talking and music playing as the party was starting. "You saw my freaking tits!" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He shrugged, remembering that they were still fighting a little. "Don't worry. It isn't like I haven't seen better in cheap porno movies or anything." he shrugged, trying to joke but it came out serious. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He winced internally. Bad move.

"You know what Shane?" she burst, shoving him away from her. "Fuck. You." she hissed through clenched teeth. "Is that why you stared longer than necessary?" she growled. He narrowed his eyes and became defensive. "I was in shock!" he argued. She scoffed, throwing him off guard. He still wasn't used to seeing her so angry. The Mitchie he used to know was always so happy. Always. "Why, Shane. Why were you shocked? Was it because it was a sight you had wanted to see all along anyway?" her voice became deathly. He shook his head. "No. I was shocked because it was something that I never wanted to see. And I pray to God that I don't ever have to see it again." he snarled. She gritted her teeth and pushed past him furiously.

**10:15 PM**

Throughout most of the party, Mitchie stayed in the kitchen while Shane stayed upstairs. It had been a while since their argument. Shane figured that Mitchie would have left by now. He tried his hardest to actually believe the words he said about seeing Mitchie half naked.

And oh, how Shane had lied.

He couldn't stop thinking about all he could have done the moment he walked in on her. It took all of his strength not to tell her what she made him want to do to her.

**10:17 PM**

It wasn't as if he still wanted to now though. Because now...he wanted nothing to do with her. Especially anything like that.

**10:18 PM  
**"Stop fucking lying to yourself." he muttered in spite.

**10:50 PM**

"Hey." Nate said plainly, attempting to pass him in the hall another half hour later. "What's up?" he muttered. When he saw Shane stop and run his fingers through his hair roughly, he narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked. Shane sighed. "I walked in on Mitchie changing earlier.." he groaned, closing his eyes. Nate tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing. "OK. So what's the problem? I hardly see one..." he said, shrugging. "I thought you still loved her.."

Shane sighed. "I kind of...told her that I have seen better..." Nate's eyes widened. "In cheap porno movies..." Shane muttered unwillingly. He was surprised when Nate smacked him upside the head. "What the fuck?" Nate yelled. Shane narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck couldn't you just have told her?"

"Told her what?" he countered back.

"I don't know! Anything! Anything but that!" he yelled in frustration. "As if her self esteem wasn't low enough already! Thanks a lot Shane!" he cried, sighing heavily. Shane growled to himself. "She has no reason to have a low self esteem. Look at her. She should figure that out on her own." he hissed. Nate looked at him with a facial expression that read: _Obviously! why couldn't you have told her that?! _

"You know what Nate? Forget it ok?" he sighed, walking downstairs.

**12:03 AM**

It was around midnight. The party was still going on. The Gray parents had gone to a hotel room for the weekend.

Therefore, the party was out of control at the moment. Throughout the hours, someone had brought a cooler full of alcohol. Shane slowly walked into the kitchen, since it seemed pretty much empty. He was tired of trying to talk sense into drunk friends of Nate's. Some old friends of his.

He looked down and hesitated when he saw Mitchie leaning against the counter, her back faced towards him. She took a deep breath. As he took a step closer, he narrowed his eyes at her hands, which were gripped tightly around a beer bottle. "Mitchie?" he accused, walking up to her. She turned around and smiled sarcastically before taking another large drink from the bottle. "Hm." she murmured quietly. "What do you w-want?" she slurred, before she started laughing. "What the hell are you doing drinking?" he demanded, taking the bottle away from her. She laughed again. "Shane. Shane. Shane." she tisked. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're so funny sometimes. You know that?" she said, almost flirtatiously as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Mm..muscular-" she hiccupped. "Too." she grinned at him. He sighed. "Fuck, Mitchie! How much have you had to drink?" he scolded, roughly dragging her towards the stairs and helping her up. She shrugged and started thinking in her head. "One...five..maybe.." she said in a muffled sigh. He glared back at her before leading her into his room. "Come on." he growled.

----

**Sorry. Not so good of a chapter. I rushed it. I wanted to get it out to you guys. Review! Hope you liked! **


	3. Chapter 3

**12:45 PM**

"Are you kidding me?" Shane yelled frantically again, throwing his hands up before slapping them against his thighs. He was pacing back and forth in his room, while Mitchie sat on his bed, drunk out of her mind. She giggled at his frustration, causing him to glare at her. "What the fuck were you doing drinking?" he asked, for about the hundredth time since they got up stairs. She tried her hardest to look at him seriously. Seconds later, her lips started to pucker before she burst out laughing. He sighed and growled to himself.

"Oh, Shane." she tisked, almost sounding seductive. He narrowed his eyes at her as she stood up, tripping over her feet slightly. "Don't be so serious." she waved her hand in dismissal. He gritted his teeth and glared at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" he hissed in annoyance. She smiled seductively and inched her face closer to his. "I'll get your mind off of things." she purred, about to press her lips to his.

"Mitchie!" he said infuriated. He removed her arms from around his neck and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. She gasped slightly. "Shane?" she breathed, slight humor to her voice. "Are you ...mad... at me?" she questioned, her smile fading. This was the most serious she had seemed since he got her upstairs about half an hour ago. He narrowed his eyes. "Wh-"

"Let me make it up to you." she whispered, re-wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "Mitchie, what are you doing?" he whispered. His eyes danced from her eyes to her lips continuously as his breathing became uneven. He was starting to feel weak. She inched her face closer. "I'm making it up to you." she murmured, rubbing her nose against his sensuously. She slowly pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened. "Mitch." he mumbled against her lips. It sounded more like a groan.

Mitchie started moving her lips against his.

Shane felt a large fire start to blaze in his chest. He slowly-hesitantly started kissing her back. She smiled in satisfaction and tugged on his neck, pulling him towards the bed. She slowly layed backwards, bringing him on top of her.

Shane slowly climbed on top of her, still kissing her passionately, bracing himself over her with his muscular arms.

**12:53 PM**

He started to snap out of it, once he got his shirt off, realizing she was still drunk, and he was stupid enough to fall for her trap. He sighed against her lips and stopped kissing her. "I can't do this. We can't do this." he whispered. Mitchie looked up at him innocently. "What?" she asked. He just shook his head and removed her arms from around his neck. "This." he muttered in spite. Mitchie just smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She went to start kissing him again before he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"No." he growled.

Mitchie looked up at Shane with a frown on her lips. "You don't ... want me." she mumbled, looking away from him. "You don't even care anymore. You don't-"

"Dammit Mitchie! I do! That's _why_ I can't do this! I can't just have sex with you and take advantage of you! You're drunk for Christ's sake!" he bursted.

She shook her head. She was about to disagree until he glared at her icily. He climbed off of her and layed beside her begrudgingly. She turned so that she was on her side, facing him. "Why." she sighed carelessly. "Why do you even care?" she sounded half asleep. Half conscience. He sighed. "Mitchie..Mitchie you know why. So ... don't make me say it." he whispered brokenly.

**02:02 AM**

Mitchie was resting on Shane's chest by now, her eyes wide open. He didn't even bother to put his shirt back on. He slept shirtless anyway. Mitchie was too drunk to even notice. "Do you still play guitar?" she mumbled, still intoxicated. She was trying her hardest to stay awake. For some odd reason, her mind was playing tricks on her, convincing her that if she fell asleep, Shane would leave her.

Shane sighed. "You should go to sleep." he advised. She sighed. "Fine." she sighed in defeat. "But I'm not moving." she grumbled, nuzzling her face farther against Shane's chest, making him take a deep breath. "I'm.. comforta..ble.." she trailed off, her breathing turning into a silent snore. Shane sighed and shook his head.

**2:27PM**

Shane layed there, wide awake, Mitchie still sleeping on his chest. He started mentally arguing with himself whether it would be right or wrong to wrap his arms around her.

**2:30AM**

He layed there now, Mitchie wrapped in his arms, still asleep. He noticed her breathing go from normal to extremely heavy in a matter of minutes. He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching her sleep. She started to toss and turn momentarily in his arms. He decided to let it be at first.

Until she stopped moving and froze completely. All was quiet. She had even stopped breathing. He narrowed his eyes and held his breath to listen for something. Anything.

...

**2:32AM**

"_No!"_ Mitchie suddenly screamed. Shane practically jumped 6 feet in the air, his eyes popping out of their sockets momentarily. Mitchie bolted up from Shane's chest, crying hard and holding her head. She panted and sobbed heavily.

Still in complete shock, Shane stared at Mitchie in horror. He finally snapped out of it. "M-Mitchie!" he whispered, crawling over to her. He put his hands on her back, trying to comfort her. "Get away from me!" she screamed in terror. He took a deep breath and turned her around. "Mitchie! It's me! Calm down!" he pleaded. "I'm here. It was just a dream. Calm down." he murmured, trying to sooth her. She shook her head and pushed him away as he pulled her into his arms. "No! It wasn't!" she cried. "It-happened! It-happened-and-I can't stop- reliving-it!" she sobbed violently as she spoke. "Why won't it just stop?!" she screamed.

Shane tried his hardest to calm her down. "Mitchie! It's ok!" he yelled through her hysterical ranting.

It broke him apart to see her like this. To know that every day of her life, even three years later, she was still scared.

He still questioned why it happened to her in the first place. She was such a good person, and all of this shit had to happen to her. He was furious as to why.

Because he didn't have the slightest clue.

He went to grab her shoulders again to calm her down but she fought back. "Stop! Please!" she begged. He refused and tried again to calm her, only to feel the shockingly hard connection with her hand to his cheek in a very hard slap. He breathed heavily with anger and tackled her to the bed, pinning her wrists against the mattress and keeping her legs down under his. She cried hysterically in fear.

"Please! I'll do anything!" she yelled in frustrated tears. "Just don't-hurt me!" she begged in a broken whisper. Shane took a deep breath, his cheek still stinging from the incredibly hard slap. "Mitchie!" he pleaded softly, restraining her struggling. "I would never hurt you." he whispered inaudibly. She didn't hear him. "It's _me! Shane! _Shane Gray? Mitch-"

"Shane?" she whispered quietly, the tears blurring her vision impossibly. He sighed with relief and nodded. "Yeah." he choked. "Yeah." He loosened his grip on her wrists only slightly before showering her forehead and cheeks in frantic kisses. "It's me." he would murmur over and over again. "Don't worry. I got you now. No one is going to hurt you again." he growled. He climbed off of her, only to pull her tightly into his arms. He kissed her hair repeatedly.

Mitchie cried into Shane's chest, only causing him to hold her tighter. "Shh..." he murmured. "I am here. I promise."

**3:02AM**

"Why?" Mitchie asked suddenly, breaking the painful silence. "Huh?" he replied, half awake now. He was sat up, leaning back against the wall his bed was against, holding her tightly in his arms. "Why-do-you care?" she breathed, furrowing her eyebrows. "After all these years? How can you _possibly_ still care? Why are you here-right now-_caring?_" she asked, her voice cracking and breaking in some places.

**3:05AM**

"Promise me something." he murmured. "What?" she whispered, staring across the dark room, shifting her position in his arms to get more comfortable. He sighed, moving her along with his chest.

"Promise me you won't forget." he whispered brokenly.

**3:06AM**

"I promise."

**3:08AM**

"I'm so in love with you, Mitchie."

**3:10AM**

Shane felt his heart sink a little at Mitchie's silence. He knew that after this long, there was no way that she still felt the same. He tightened his jaw slightly until she shifted positions, so that she had her cheek pressed against his bare chest. He shivered slightly at the contact.

**3:11AM**

"I love..you ..too." she whispered, drifting to sleep. He felt his jaw drop about a centimeter. He looked down at her. "Wh-" he was about to ask until he saw that she was asleep.

"You promised." he reminded her pointlessly, kissing her head. He silently smiled to himself. "Don't forget." he whispered again, hopefully. He noticed her smile slightly in her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her closer to him, if possible.

**Hey readers! Soooo, because I Am nice, here is a small peek/preview of the next chapter. ; )**

_**September 17**_

_**09:14AM**_

_Shane woke up about 5 to 10 minutes earlier. He smiled when he saw the beautiful bruinette still lying in his arms. "Morning." he whispered, kissing her head. _

_Mitchie's eyes fluttered slightly before she finally decided to open them. She smiled sweetly at Shane before her face dropped entirely. _

_"What the fuck?" she asked suddenly, making him narrow his eyes. _

_She stared at his chest for a moment, realizing that he was shirtless. They were in the same bed. It was 9 in the morning. And she was on top of him. "What happened?" she whispered breathlessly, trying to remember the previous night. _

_Shane felt himself gain another crack in his heart. _

_She didn't remember. _

- - - - - - - - -

**So there you have it. Chapter 3 and a sneak peak of Chapter 4. This one wasn't so rushed so I hope it was worth your while. Love you all to pieces! Review is love! So love meh! Lol haha. Jk. Or am I...? Lol. Love yall. =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**September 17**

**09:14AM**

Shane woke up about 5 to 10 minutes earlier. He smiled when he saw the beautiful brunette still lying in his arms. "Morning." he whispered, kissing her head.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered slightly before she finally decided to open them. She smiled sweetly at Shane before her face dropped entirely.

"What the fuck?" she asked suddenly, making him narrow his eyes.

She stared at his chest for a moment, realizing that he was shirtless. They were in the same bed. It was 9 in the morning. And she was on top of him. "What happened?" she whispered breathlessly, trying to remember the previous night.

Shane felt himself gain another crack in his heart.

She didn't remember.

**9:30AM**

"Shane! Talk to me!" Mitchie cried breathlessly. "What happened last night?" He sighed angrily and shook his head, continuing to get dressed. "Nothing." he hissed, tossing her over shirt at her from the night before. She caught it reflexively, narrowing her eyes at his angry attitude, before throwing it on his bed. "How can you say nothing happened?" she argued, walking up to him angrily. "I woke up next to you, you half naked. And nothing. HAPPENED?" she accused. He growled and pinned her to the wall by her wrists. "Nothing. Happened." he snarled, roughly releasing her and turning around only to see Nate standing in the door way, clearing his throat. He had a confusing/accusing look on his face. Mitchie glared at the ground in frustration. "What happened?" she repeated in a small whisper. Shane turned around furious. "What Happened?" he hissed. "What happened was the fact that you decided to get drunk off of your fucking ass last night at the party. I brought you upstairs-" Mitchie got a nervous look on her face. "so that nothing else would fucking happen to you." he turned back around to her, ignoring Nate's presence. "You tried to make a move on me. And. I. Stopped. You. NOTHING HAPPENED. OK? Fuck. Nothing at all. Are you satisfied? Satisfied that I didn't take advantage of you as you had expected? Like the fucking bad guy that you obviously think I am?"

**9:39AM**

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. "You need to go home." he said coldly, turning back around only to stare at the wall beside Nate. She shoved past him and walked out the door. It was silent between Nate and Shane until they heard the front door slam shut. "What the hell _happened_ last night between you two?"

Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "What happened, was that last night, ..." he sighed, dropping his hands and shrugging. "Last night, I Told her I fucking loved her. And she said it back." he said carelessly in a whisper.

"I forgot my over shirt." they heard someone murmur behind Nate. He turned around to see Mitchie, a sad look on her face. Shane started to grind his teeth. He laughed humorlessly. "That isn't the only thing you forgot." he muttered, shoving past Nate and Mitchie out the door. He furiously walked down the stairs and out the door into the pouring rain. It was pouring harder than the day before. Shane didn't even think that was possible. But there he was. Absorbing it.

Absorbing it all.

9 in the morning, and because of the rain, it looked as if it were 6 in the evening.

**9:42AM**

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at Shane's last words before he stormed out. Nate looked at her, biting his tongue. He shouldn't interfere. But he couldn't help himself.

"You honestly don't remember anything from last night?" he whispered sympathetically for Shane. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the floor. Small blurbs of what happened the night before started coming up in her head.

_"What the fuck are you doing _drinking?"

_"Dammit Mitchie! I do care! That's why I can't do this! I can't just have sex with you and take advantage of you! You're drunk for Christ's sake!"_

_"Mitchie..Mitchie you know why. So ... don't make me say it."_

_"I'm so in love with you, Mitchie."_

_"I...love you..too." she whispered, drifting to sleep._

"Oh my God. I remember." she whispered silently. "Not again!" she yelled suddenly, making Nate jump. She ran past him, shoving him out of her way. "He can't leave again!" she ran down the stairs quickly.

**9:45AM**

Nate rolled his eyes. "No one says excuse me anymore." he muttered to himself.

"Shane!" Mitchie shouted as loud as she could. She could barely see anything through the rain. "Shane!" she called again breathlessly, getting drenched.

Shane felt himself tense with frustration, anger, and somewhat, hope all at the same time. He instantly burned the hope out of his system like a match being thrown into an already lit flame.

_Fuck hope._ he thought spitefully to himself. He stopped hesitantly, only about ten feet from Mitchie and his house. "What do you want?" he called regretfully.

Mitchie shot her head up at the sound of Shane's reply. She squinted hard through the rain to see his silhouette. He was drenched by now as well, in nothing but Converse, dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. "I remember!" she called, taking a small step forward. He didn't notice. He narrowed his eyes, unable to hear her because of the falling rain. "What?" he asked, walking forward, sighing. She yelled louder.

"I remember!"

**9:50AM**

Shane found his feet carrying him forward just as Mitchie walked up to him. "You remember what?" he tested in a whisper, furrowing his eyebrows. She smiled slightly. "I remembered how much I love you." she said softly. He felt his stomach clench slightly with a feeling he could only describe as love. He swallowed hard, staring down at her, his eyes irritated from the rain, causing him to blink rapidly. "What?" he asked again, feeling that his mind was playing tricks on him. She smiled and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She inched her face closer to his. "I love you." she whispered against his lips before kissing him hard. He slowly started to kiss her back with the same passion as he put his hands on her waist. He shook his wet hair out of his face and started kissing her harder. He grabbed her waist tighter, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing her aggressively, he walked towards his house, opening the door and slamming it shut, slamming her against it. He pressed his body against her tightly, sliding his tongue along her lips, begging for an entry.

Mitchie oblidged immediately, letting Shane's strong tongue massage and play with hers. She moaned slightly in his mouth.

**10:00AM**

Nate walked downstairs only to see Shane pinning Mitchie against the coffee table in the living room. He laughed to himself in a whisper and rolled his eyes. "Idiots." he muttered, walking silently out the back door, leaving them to their buisness.

**10:02AM**

Joe started grinding his body against Mitchie's as he layed her down along the coffee table momentarily. She smiled at the feeling and gasped softly, gripping his hair slightly. She ran her fingers through his dripping wet locks, pulling his lips to hers hard. "Lets-go-upstairs." she mumbled in between kisses. He narrowed his eyes at her, pulling away slightly, only to have her kiss him again. "Are you sure?" he whispered against her eager kisses. She just nodded, grinding her body up against his.

Shane felt his whole body tense at Mitchie's actions. His stomach swelled up with fire. He just nodded, massaging her tongue with his, gripping tightly on her waist, feeling himself becoming stiff.

He picked her up, grabbing her legs to wrap them around his waist, and walking towards the stairs. They slowly made their way up, never untangling until he made it to his room. He dropped her momentarily to shut the door and pounced on her again, causing her to fall back onto the bed.

**10:18AM**

"Mitchie?" Shane breathed, looking down at her bare body. She blushed, squirming uncomfortably at the way he was staring at her. "We...can stop if you don't..._want_ to anymore..." she whispered, avoiding eye contact. He looked at her in alarm. He didn't bother to answer her. He rubbed his naked body against hers. He looked into her eyes for permission before gently grabbing her breasts. She gasped slightly, arching into his touch. He stared down at the swell of her breasts in amazement. He felt himself get harder. "Fuck." he whispered, closing his eyes tightly as he felt her slowly trail her hand down his stomach to his cock. He bit his lip and felt his breathing jolt as she slowly pumped her hand. He moved his body in synch with her hand, sliding his hand over her nipples. She bit her lip and quickened her pace a little.

Shane felt himself gain a confidence boost as he trailed his hand down her body to her mound. He gently placed a finger on her clit, rubbing it softly. She gasped, closing her eyes. He watched her every move darkly, quickening his finger. She just pumped him harder, causing him to moan softly. He felt her hot wetness traveling all over his fingers. He took a deep breath, slowly sliding a finger inside of her. She gasped once again, stroking his length harder. He gritted his teeth and pushed another finger inside of her, pumping hard and steady. "Mitchie I need to-" he choked on his words. "I want to make love to you. And I'm about-to-lose it." he whispered huskily. "Are you going to let me in?"

Mitchie swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes. She completely understood his double meaning. She nodded quietly, moaning slightly as he pulled his fingers out of her. He looked into her eyes. "Promise." he whispered. She smiled small. "I promise." she whispered.

Shane thrusted into her slowly, unsure of whether it would hurt her or not. She was a little surprised at first. Only a slight stinging pain before it disappeared as soon as it came. She looked up at him as he fisted both of his hands into the blankets, his arms against her waist so he could balance himself. She bit her lip, a little nervous. He took a deep breath at the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

Since she knew Shane wasn't going to, Mitchie made the first move. She started rocking her hips upwards against his, causing him to groan slightly before falling into the same pattern. They thrusted against to each other harder than before, becoming breathless. "Tell me." he whispered huskily in her ear. She gripped his hair. "I love you." He smiled to himself, thrusting faster. "Say it again." he breathed, gasping slightly as he felt her clenching around him.

"Why?" she laughed in a whisper. He smiled. "I like hearing you say it." he thrusted again. "Tell me."

"I love you." she whispered, moaning his name slightly.

"I'll always love you." he replied, thrusting harder.

---------------------

**So there you have it. Not the best chapter lol sorry. It was rushed too. But I hope you liked it! So this is complete for now. Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**


End file.
